Beware
by katniss and finnick 4ever
Summary: When you said it was over you shot right though my heart. Why you let this slut tear us apart? I was so mad I could have seen this coming from the start? You should beware, beware, beware of girls with a broken heart.
1. the breakup

katniss pov

all the girl victors [me,glimmer,clove,madge,johhana,prim,rue,foxface or vixen]went to meet the boy victors[peeta,finnick,cato,gale,rory,thersh,maverl ]well me,clove,and jo went to meet over boy friends[me peeta,clove cato,and jo marvel].when we got we lean in for a kiss then they look at each other and say"it's not you it's me"jo starts crying which is the frist time ever then clove starts.i look at peeta and say"don't you fucking say we can still be friends that like saying you mom died but you can keep the body!"i drag the girls away to the other girl victor'they see jo crying and they come and help us get home[we all live in the same neighborhood]and then we get icecream and cry.

peeta p.o.v

we have to tell the girls were breaking up with them .i wonder if katniss will cry?  
now we're at my house and we mess up all the other boy victors progrees with the girl the all the girl victors think the boy victors are jerks because of us i feel terrible now. 


	2. beware

**I own nothing . Please review. song is beware by big Sean **

**katniss pov**

The next morning me and the girls go to school we have a plan . Right now we're getting dressed . I'm wearing skinny jeans that make my butt look oh so nice, red tank top and a little tan jacket. Jo's wearing a pair of skinny jeans like me but with a crop top. Clove is wear a short red dress that nearly cover her ass and breast. That step one of our plan next we'll make the boys jealous by acting like it didn't effect us at all and hooking with other guys. Clove and Jo know the rest and the other girl victors will help us to , but there doing to support us. " lets go girls , we had to go to school.

**clove pov**

When we hop in the truck i wonder how me and jo will get katniss on the part 2 of the plan. Jo said that peeta will upset her and then we"ll tell her. " Turn on the radio katniss" prim yells. When jo truns it on ( kat's driving ) My 2nd top song comes on " turn it up! "

When you said it was over you shot right through my heart Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

"Praying to a sky all black Looking at the stars like they finna talk back (whoa)  
Looking at my phone like she finna call back (whoa)  
But last night I feel like probably ended all that Cause by now she would've sent a text in all caps Then another one tryna take it all back Saying fuck you, I miss you or I hate you so much Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys that they love I know, I know, I know the highs, the lows It comes and goes; you say "be real" I try, I don't Cause you take anything and just make it everything Kept my phone on silent ever since you got a ring And I never cheated I mean, maybe once, twice But one time don't change everything She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same She's still insane and now she's saying

When you said it was over you shot right through my heart Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

Okay, skeet, smoke, sleep, call Miss, text, woke, spoke Lie, feel, Lisa, ill (ewww)  
Time, kill, months, still I got somebody baby mama calling me daddy I drank too much, please call me a cabby (swerve)  
Penthouse after party hoes want that addy (swerve)  
Fuck they can ride with us, crawl in a Caddy Third row is when you call, I hit cancel Really? I hit answer, fuck I hate when that happens Phone in my pocket for the whole night And you heard bitches screamin' til my phone died Then she text me like "why you still talk to my mama?"  
How the fuck you run around with condoms?  
Why you make me get this tattoo? Man, fuck this tattoo You the reason I wasn't single in college What, all because I had you? Nigga I don't even have you How am I supposed to get past you?  
And she called the next guy spillin' some real shit Now they problems he got to deal with

When you said it was over you shot right through my heart Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

Girl, don't believe them hoes Cause they don't wanna see us together And you already know you're too fly But baby, don't get your hair caught in the propellers I be tryna tell her these hoes is jealous You know they never like it when you never say never Long hair, red bone, but her pussy is hairless Muah, I french kiss it like we in Paris I be screaming out, "Ain't no woman like the one I got!"  
But she be always worryin' about the one I fucked ,She said it's gonna be me, myself and I Damn, that would make me a one-eyed fuck Schh, I was so mad Damn, you used to ride a nigga like a moped Schh, but players fuck up, my bad And just to keep from crying, I laughed

When you said it was over you shot right through my heart Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

...Baby Last time calling me baby Last time calling me crazy, crazy, crazy"

Katniss and prim always out sing us. I'm pull out of my thought when I hear something. " what did you say?" " I said why did the boys break up with us?" ask jo . Come to think of it Cato did say that he would only break up with me if someone tried to kill me because of him. " What did the sluts of the school thearten them" asked Katniss. as I'm about to answer we see the boys coming over . Cato has his mouth wide open when he looks at me. duh, clove he loves the dress Madge made you wear. When I turn around ever thing goes black


End file.
